


Palpitation

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: This is based on my own experiences. I tried to describe the feeling as good as I can.





	Palpitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own experiences. I tried to describe the feeling as good as I can.

Tyler feels the beating of his heart. Of course, everybody feels their heart beating in situations of fear, stress, excitement. But this is something else. Usually, people don't feel their heartbeat. It's not normal to feel it like this.  
Tyler is lying on the couch of the bus and he's absolutely relaxed. He wants to sleep, but suddenly, he feels his heart. He feels every single beat. His chest is raising and falling quickly, way too quickly. It's not the breathing that makes his chest rise, it's only his heart. Tyler breathes slowly, but his heart is beating way faster.  
Tyler places his hand on his chest and he feels it. He doesn't imagine it. Tyler touches his head, right beneath the hairline and he can feel in there, too. It is a dull throb in his fingertips.  
He decides to ignore it and closes his eyes. He has experienced it before. He wants to sleep, but he can feel his throbbing heart in his entire body. He can hear it, too. It's too loud and it's the only thing Tyler can feel right now. It scares him a little bit, but he knows it's only a short episode, only a few minutes until everything will be normal again. He glances at the watch around his wrist. Three minutes.  
He tries to concentrate on something else, but his heart is too loud. Tyler sighs. He blinks tiredly, he just wants to sleep. Sometimes, it happens, he feels nothing and then he feels everything, but Tyler is never very emotional when it happens, he's usually calm and it doesn't happen frequently, so he can't say when it'll happen next. It's mostly annoying, but Tyler has to deal with it. It's probably not dangerous, so he doesn't think a lot about it and he forgets it until it happens again.  
Tyler looks at the watch and sees the hands moving slowly.  
Suddenly, it stops and Tyler can't feel his heart anymore. And finally, he can sleep.


End file.
